


Unconventional

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Series: The Merhartwin Adventures of Poly-Vs [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poly-V, Polyamory, Roxy Is a Good Bro, sleepy eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: So this is a direct sequel to Stay. I had re-read my story Don't Be Dumb (which was originally supposed to be the sequel to Stay but I didn't like it so I rewrote it until it ended up only being loosely based on Stay) and finally figured out how I could make a direct sequel work with the same ideas I had intended when I wrote Don't Be Dumb. So, this is the result.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Merhartwin Adventures of Poly-Vs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687417
Kudos: 46





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning makes a direct reference to the story Stay so I suggest reading that first. You don't need to read Don't Be Dumb. This story ended it up 3rd in this series only because it was made after Don't Be Dumb.

After that first day Eggsy had fully woken up, the medical staff decided to just keep Harry and Eggsy in the same room, seeing as Harry was a bit less… rebellious when Eggsy was around. The first time Harry tried to get out of the poking and prodding of the medical team while Eggsy had been awake, the younger man had a few choice words and glare that made Harry back down – albeit with an unhappy grumble – and let medical do their job. After that, Harry scowled but didn’t make a fuss when Eggsy was watching. However, he still refused to go back to his own room. Merlin just rolled his eyes at Harry’s antics and had a second bed moved into the room for Harry. While still not a model patient, Harry became much easier to handle. This became a source of amusement for both Roxy and Merlin.

Eggsy, on the other hand, seemed to not mind having to be checked up on by medical. However, every time Harry was asleep or Merlin was not in the room, they noticed he was a bit more tense at their prodding. Morgana wasn’t all that shocked, having a clue of what Eggsy’s home life was like, which she knew caused him to be a bit less trusting. She figured it would probably make him a good agent, but made her job harder not when she needed him to relax. So, she made sure to keep his check-ups planned for when Merlin was in the room – which was pretty easy considering Merlin only left for emergencies that couldn’t be handled in the room – since Harry was rather unreliable when it came to being awake with his injury, especially during the first week or so. Roxy and Harry noticed medical’s habit to only check up on Eggsy when Merlin was around and were both amused. Roxy found it even more amusing that Harry was oblivious to the fact that Eggsy relaxed with him just as much as he did with Merlin.

It was about three weeks after V-day when both Eggsy and Harry were released from the hospital. Within that time, between Harry’s antics, Merlin spending most of his time in their room, and Eggsy’s tension, Roxy realized that the three of them were completely ridiculous. Even after their little comfort meeting when Eggsy first woke up. She could easily see the way Harry was captivated by Eggsy, the way Merlin softened just a bit when Eggsy was around, and the way Eggsy looked at the two like they hung the moon. Although it did seem like Harry and Merlin saw one another in a purely platonic way, their friendship as odd as they were. Roxy figured that tends to happen when you are a couple of spies who have known each other for a few decades. What made them ridiculous, however, is that Harry seemed to see the way Eggsy looked at Merlin but was oblivious to the Eggsy looked at him, while Merlin was aware of how Eggsy looked at Harry but not at himself. Which made both men refusing to do anything about their feelings in their loyalty to one another. Instead, they were both were trying to step aside so that the other could make a move without interference. While sweet, but Roxy thought was entirely unnecessary when Eggsy clearly liked them both. Eggsy on the other hand, didn’t seem to be oblivious, but refused to do anything about it. So, when the three weeks were over, Roxy was thoroughly frustrated by the three tiptoeing around each other. It wasn’t for another few weeks, however, did she find a way to get the three to just talk to each other about it already.

A few days after Harry and Eggsy were released from, the table voted for Harry to become Arthur and Eggsy to become Galahad. They had put it off due to both parties’ injuries as well as V-day clean up. After they were voted in, and Eggsy got his family situated in their new Kingsman house, things became even more hectic. While clean up had been mostly wrapped up for the rest of the world, Kingsman remained busy trying to control the power vacuum created by the amount of powerful people dead – mostly from getting their heads blown off – as well as keeping the Valentine copy-cats from surfacing. Throughout this time, Eggsy pushed himself to his limits, trying to prove he deserved to sit at the table, despite failing the dog test. No matter how much Harry, Merlin and Roxy tried to convince Eggsy that he did not need to prove himself, that V-day was enough, the younger man refused to listen and pushed himself harder. So, three months later, when things begin to die down, no one was surprised when Roxy had to practically carry Eggsy off the plane after their joint mission due to his exhaustion. Seeing Harry and Merlin calmly but obviously worriedly waiting for them to get off the plane, Roxy saw her chance to finally get the pining to stop.

As soon as she was out of the plane and standing in front of the two men, Roxy simply pushed Eggsy into their arms and said, “You two can deal with him while I get checked out and go to bed”, before walking away.

Merlin and Harry watched her walk away, mildly surprised, while Eggsy pulled away and yawned, “I’m fine.”

Both men look at him incredulously and Eggsy tried to clumsly make his way past them. Harry moved to stand in his way.

“You are absolutely not fine. You have pushed yourself too hard and we have let you do so for long enough. You are getting checked out by medical and then we are going to take you home so you can get some rest.”

Eggsy began to protest, even as he swayed on his feet, but suddenly found himself being picked up. Eggsy squawked in surprise, until he saw that he was in Merlin’s arms and the man was making his way to, presumably, medical with Harry following not far behind him, smirking in amusement.

“Wot? Merlin! Put me down!” Eggsy weakly struggled.

“Nae. Ye can barely stand on yer feet. We are going to take ye to medical and if ye refuse to go home and rest, I’ll have them sedate ye and ye can rest here.”

Eggsy stopped trying to get out of the hold he was in and crossed his arms with a glare. However, between both his exhaustion and the feeling of safety and warmth he felt in Merlin’s arms, Eggsy was quickly lulled to sleep, no matter how much he tried to fight it.

Merlin smirked when he noticed Eggsy had fallen asleep and lightly adjusted the younger man so that his head was leaning against his chest in a more comfortable position. Glancing over at Harry, he saw the man was now smiling at Eggsy. Once they got to the med bay, Merlin sat Eggsy down on the bed and moved out of the way so the medical team could check up on the lad. He glanced over at Harry and back to Eggsy as he stood in the corner of the room. He saw the worry he felt reflected on Harry’s face, reminding him of the man’s obvious feelings for Eggsy. The same feelings he felt for Eggsy. The only difference, Merlin knew, was that Eggsy actually felt something for Harry. Merlin tore his gaze away to look at the floor, feeling his heart clench. The tech genius tried to bury the hurt he felt at that, knowing he would not get in the way of the two being happy. As much as he loved the younger man, he was not about to get in the way and ruin his friendship with Harry, especially since he knew his feelings wouldn’t be returned.

Unknowingly to Merlin, Harry was having similar thoughts. As he watched the medical team patch up a few scrapes, Harry yearned to go over there and just hold the boy’s hand. He internally sighed, glancing at Merlin. The man was lost in thought, eyes on the floor. He knew Merlin felt the same way about Eggsy as he did, but the man was lucky enough to have Eggsy return the feelings. As much as that hurt, it was an easy decision to stand back so the two of them could have a relationship. He would never jeopardize his friendship with either or their happiness, despite his own feelings.

The two men snapped out of their thoughts as the doctors told them there were no serious injuries before they left. Both men nodded, not all that surprised that the younger man slept through it all. They new it had been at least a week since Eggsy had gotten a full night’s rest. Knowing that Eggsy was not going to be happy if he had to stay in medical, Harry suggested they move Eggsy to a room elsewhere in the manor, thinking it pointless to take an already asleep Eggsy home. When Merlin agreed, Harry picked the younger man up, holding him the same way Merlin had on the way to medical, and followed Merlin out the door.

As they were walking, Harry broke the silence with a quiet murmur, “Ye should tell him how ye feel.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at his friend before replying, “So should you.”

“So, we both have feelings for him, then.”

“It would seem so.”

Silence fell over the two of them as they entered the empty room they had arrived at. Harry gently placed Eggsy into the bed and they both removed the younger man’s shoes, tie, jacket and shirt, careful not to wake Eggsy up. When they finished, they sat on either side of Eggsy, neither willing to leave just yet.

This time Merlin broke the silence, “I will nae stop you from dating him, Harry. And we have been friends for too long for me to let jealousy get in the way of our friendship.”

“Nor will I stop you from dating him or let something as quaint as a love triangle end our friendship. But it’s pretty obvious who he will choose between us,” Harry told him, looking up at his friend.

“Aye,” Merlin finally met Harry’s eyes and, after a second, he realized Harry thought Eggsy had feelings for him. Unknown to Merlin, Harry was coming to a similar realization.

“He’ll pick you,” they said in unison.

They both frowned at one another, but Harry spoke first, “I am not the one he returns feelings for. He looks at you like you hung the moon.”

Merlin’s frown deepened in confusion, “What? He looks at ye like that, not me.”

After a moment, understanding finally crashed upon them and they stared at each other in shock. Before either one of them could say anything about the realization, they heard Eggsy whimper. The two older men looked down to see Eggsy shift so that he was laying on his side, frown marring his face. His breath began to speed and his body began to tremble as a nightmare obviously began to plague him. Harry and Merlin looked at each other for a moment before nodding. They then moved so that they were laying on either side of Eggsy, holding him in between them. Harry, who had Eggsy’s back to him, gently carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair, while Merlin, who was face to face with Eggsy, wrapped an arm around the slumbering form and soothingly stroked Eggsy’s back. After a minute, the frown smoothed out and breathing slowed down as Eggsy relaxed back into sleep again.

Harry broke the silence once more, “He likes both of us.”

“It would seem that way, yes.”

After a moment, Harry hesitantly asks, “You don’t… ah…”

Merlin easily picked up his train of thought and rolled his eyes, “Really, Harry? Ye know I love ye, but nae like that.”

“Just had to make sure,” Harry smiled up at him, “You know I feel the same.”

Another pause, Merlin says, “Ye know, we both said that we would nae let Eggsy get in between us.”

“Yeah,” Harry frowned in confusion.

“So… what if we shared?”

Harry blinked, surprised, and considered it. It actually made a strange kind of made sense. After all, if it was anybody else, he wouldn’t even consider it because he was rather possessive, and not just of the person he was interested in. He was possessive of Merlin too, which had actually been a source of contention for his previous partners and caused him to stop trying to date other people since he were never willing to give Merlin up. Merlin was the same way, he knew, even if they never verbally acknowledged it before. It would make things much easier for the both of them if they could make this work.

Harry nodded slowly, “I’m willing to try it if you are.”

Merlin nodded, having thought along the same lines as Harry, “We will have to work out some details as we go along, but I am willing to try it.”

They both glanced down at Eggsy as he shifted in his sleep some. The looked back up at each other when Eggsy didn’t wake and nodded, resolved. But it could wait until morning, so they got comfortable, quickly falling asleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Eggsy woke up, he felt both tired and refreshed all at once, no doubt due to oversleeping. He sighed, and opened his, not really wanting to get up. Once he registered that he wasn’t in the home he shared with his mother and sister, memories of the night before flooded back to him. He had fallen asleep in Merlin’s arms on the way to medical. But this wasn’t medical. So where was he? Eggsy sat up and took in the large room with familiar wallpaper and furniture. So, he was still at HQ, but how did he get to the room and why was he half naked?

Just as that thought came to him, Merlin and Harry entered the room with tea and breakfast.

Harry smiled, “Good to see you up, my boy.”

“Uh… Mornin’. How long have I been out?” Eggsy replied, not quite sure what was happening.

“About twelve hours, lad.”

Eggsy gaped for a second. He knew he had been exhausted after all of the missions he took, but _twelve hours_? Perhaps Harry and Merlin were right about pushing himself too hard. Eggsy was pulled out of his thoughts when Merlin placed the food he had brought on his lap and told him to eat. He did as he was told as he watched them climb onto the bed and sit on either side of him. It was a little odd, but so were they, so Eggsy just accepted it and continued eating. When he was finished, Harry took the food tray away and set it on the bedside table.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Eggsy said quietly.

“Of course, dear boy.”

“Yes, but no more pushing yourself so hard when you dinnae have to Eggsy. We’d rather you not be passing out from exhaustion on us.”

The younger man nodded, knowing Merlin was right, “I won’t, I promise.”

“Good, because we only just figured out that you like us both, and I for one am rather excited to try out this new relationship between us.”

Eggsy snapped his head up to stare at Harry in shock as Merlin said, “Really, Harry? That’s how you decided to start this conversation?”

The younger man looked over at Merlin, speechless. He only half-listened to the two of them bicker, not knowing what to say. They finally figured out he like both of them? And they weren’t looking at him in disgust? What was going on?

“Eggsy?”

The agent was pulled out of his thoughts and saw that they were both looking at him with worry. Still incredibly confused he asked, “You aren’t disgusted that I like ya both?”

“Of course not,” Harry replied, sounding mildly offended. Merlin rolled his eyes at Harry’s dramatics and added, “There’s nothing wrong with having a heart that’s big enough for both of us, Eggsy.”

A little dazed by the unexpected answer, Eggsy looked between the two before asking, “What did you mean by relationship?”

Harry smiled, “Well, as I am sure you’ve noticed, Merlin and I have an… unconventional friendship.”

Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from snorting at that. Merlin rolled his eyes again, “What the peacock is trying to say, is that while the two of us dinnae feel about each other the way we feel about you, we wouldn’t be opposed to sharing ye, if ye wanted to try making this work.”

“Wha–Really? I can have both of you?”

Harry smiled wider while Merlin nodded, lip slowly curling. Eggsy blinked in surprise again before a grin stretched across his face and he surged forward, capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss. Harry made a shocked sound before kissing back just as passionately. He pulled back to catch his breath before turning to look at Merlin.

A smirk appeared on the tech genius’s face, “No need to get shy now, Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiled and kissed Merlin just as passionately as he had Harry. When he finally pulled away to regain his breath, he grinned goofily at the two men he had been dreaming about, and snuggled further into his comfortable spot between them. When they both just smiled and obliged him, Eggsy wondered why he hadn’t thought of this solution before.


End file.
